Promise
by Daughter of the Count
Summary: A mother's promise to her children is absolute...to love and protect is her golden rule. Read how Esme defies her strong, vampire family in order to help her most vulnerable child, Bella.


Carlisle swore to me that I would never feel this way again. That I would never feel like a failure as a mother, and up until now—decades after he made that promise—I'm sorry to say my love, but you are terribly wrong.

Although I try to think that this was out of my hands and control, but how can a mother not feel this way?

My son leaving behind the love of his life, the light to his flameless candle; how could he do such a thing to himself? To us; the family that loves them both unconditionally.

Even Rosalie—although she would not admit it—felt a deep connection with both Bella and Edward. It was hidden deep within her, but if one looked hard enough, one could see that she did care.

My family reassures me that this was Edward's doing and that he should be the one to fix his mistakes. Still, I thought of Bella as my child the same way that I think of the others…besides my husband Carlisle, of course.

It is also easy to see that he adored Bella as well as if she were his own daughter.

I know what I am doing is not what we agreed on, but it has to be done. A mother must take care of _all_ her children; none are off limits.

Sneaking away from the family was no easy task—Alice especially—but after living with my family for this long, I've learned some tricks here and there.

After deciding to make up some food for a baby shower I had been invited to, it was the perfect opportunity to really achieve my goals.

Hopefully the only casualty in this would be the destruction of my cell phone. It was necessary at the time for if I had left it, eyebrows would be raised and questions would need answers. I couldn't have the others following me. This is my decision and the consequences would be mine to bear. I only hope Alice would spread that message to the others if and when she has her next vision.

My flight from New York to Seattle felt brief after closing my eyes and imitating sleep. Once landed, I decided that it would be too great of a risk to rent a car for the rest of the journey, so it looked as if I would be going the rest of the way by foot. It is a good thing that I only have a small bag slung across my body to ensure that it won't be a bother while running through the trees.

The familiar scents and scenery of the forest soon surround me. Usually it makes me feel uncivilized to be running from one town to another instead of by car. However, this was an instant when those feelings needed to be pushed aside.

My moral instincts needed to take the backseat—as Emmett would say—my motherly instincts needed to take the helm.

It was around three in the afternoon when my plane landed in Seattle, so that by the time I caught wind of the familiar scents of Forks the sun was halfway below the horizon seeing as it still was winter.

Deciding to head to the Swan's residence first, I made my way over to the darling little house where I was sure to find my youngest daughter. By now she should be at home preparing supper for her and her father.

I could see how much she loved to take care of him, but it did sadden me a little to see how much responsibility the poor girl has.

From what I have heard of Bella's mother, Renee, is a free spirited woman who lives her life to the fullest, and yet does not take her place as a mother to care for her only child causing her daughter to grow up sooner than she should.

Then there is Bella's father, Charlie. He should be given the benefit of the doubt since he has not needed to take full responsibility of his daughter for years and by the time he does, she is practically grown up and taking care of him. He is at a lost, but allows Bella to do as she pleases.

Still, after all that she does for her parents, one can tell that they love her deeply as any parent would for their child.

I am now near the Swan household, but there are no vehicles in the driveway.

Hmm, I think to myself, Charlie would be due home any moment now, but Bella should have been home by now. No matter what, both Charlie and Bella are predictable when it comes to their schedules.

I shouldn't be worried about Bella. Maybe she is with a friend from school or with that boy from the La Push reservation.

It sends involuntary shivers through my body when I think about that. I remember the wolves from the tribe, but they should be long gone by now; died out from the last pack before their grandchildren could possibly believe the old legends.

It is silly for me to think this, Bella is terribly responsible for her age, but a mother always worries when she does not know the whereabouts of her children. Especially a vampire mother and her fragile human daughter.

After circling around the property trying to track Bella's whereabouts, I finally picked up a scent coming out of the house and to where her beast of a truck was usually parked. It wasn't more than an hour old meaning that she was still in town or relatively close by.

Now I am not that good at tracking anything besides food, but I think I can rely on instincts when it comes to Bella.

My first thought would be the track down her friends here in Forks, but I had this nagging feeling that I should go home first and fast. There were no explanations that I could give myself for this course only pure, raw instinct drove me to run as fast as I possibly could towards our old home. However, when I came close enough, I immediately understood why it was so prudent.

The smell of blood blinded me, but I quickly regained my control over the thirst after the familiar scent reached my brain as well as my long dead heart which still holds love.

It was Bella's delicious blood that I could smell, but when I realized that it was flowing out of her body at an alarming rate, it brought out my mothering side that overpowered my predatory instincts.

I raced inside tossing my bag somewhere by the back door then quickly ran to where the blood was the strongest; where Bella was.

She was in the sitting room on the bench of Edward's piano slouching over from the loss of blood. It pool all around her, but I could still hear her heart beat. The rhythm was slowing down and it didn't appear that she was conscious. Although, she always was queasy around the sight of blood.

Continuing to ignore my thirst, I held my breath—as a precaution—then ran to Bella. Gathering her up in my arms. I laid her on one of the sheet-covered couches not giving a damn that the blood was staining through. Bella was all I cared about at the moment.

Gently pushing her clothes aside quickly, I scanned through her body looking for the source of the wound. What I found was not one, but multiple wounds a few cutting open her arteries.

She was already so weak and allowing her soul to let go of her body; she was giving up to easily.

"Bella, honey, please don't give up." It was the only thing I could do. She wasn't fighting, but I wasn't ready for this battle to be settled yet. I tore up long pieces of the sheet that Bella laid on and tied them around her body trying to get the bleeding to slow. Then I made smaller pieces to ball up to plug the holes. "Sweetie, wake up for me. It's Esme; I need to see your beautiful eyes."

I needed to see her eyes to be reminded of something so pure that were only her chocolate orbs.

Still, her eyes remand closed as if she couldn't hear me. I'm not even sure if she could, the only thing that I knew was she was bleeding uncontrollably, she was giving up, and I was about to have another child of mine die in my hands.

"Isabella, please open your eyes for me right now." My tearless sobs were breaking through. "Don't give up, you never were a quitter and you never will be."

Her heart was slowing down as more blood pooled from her body and no matter how hard I was trying, my efforts weren't succeeding. I didn't have Carlisle's medical knowledge to remedy the situation. The only thing I did know what to do—or at least in theory—was not my decision.

I didn't know if Edward would forgive me for this or if he would hate me because I let her die.

Her heartbeats were winding down into dull thuds; it was now or never.

I choked back one last sob then said a silent prayer asking God to help me be strong, unlike Edward; I do not believe that we are damned to hell.

Releasing my last gust of air, I inched closer to Bella's neck her short, light breaths were coming from her open mouth onto my granite skin. I kissed her cheek softly then opened my mouth to expose my teeth that sliced through her skin as easily as if it were paper. Surprisingly, the weakness of her blood did not diminish much of my control. This was a very bad sign for Bella.

One in the neck then another bite on each of her wrists before the whimpers began. This was it, the beginning.

I sealed all her open wounds with the gentle flicks of my venom-coated tongue. As I was working on the last big gash, Bella's body jerked up and she screamed bloody murder.

"Bella, sweetheart, everything is going to be alright." I tried to tell her over the screams. They had gotten louder telling me that the venom had reached her heart. "I'm not going anywhere, honey; there is no where I would rather be."

I was trying to keep my voice calm, but I was frightened. No mother should have to see their child suffer, and although, I had seen it already from a few of my children, it never got any easier to watch.

Suddenly, her eyes flashed open first looking blank as if her vision was coming back then when they settled on me she calmed down a bit.

"That's right, Bella, I'm here. Everything is going to be alright." She was in so much pain and was not hiding it very well whereas I was trying to show her hope and love through my eyes. I only hoped that they weren't too red from swallowing a little of her blood. How Edward managed to stop sucking her blood in Phoenix I will never know. It was stronger then unlike now where her body was so weak and tasted somewhat revolting. Possibly she tried to poison herself before moving on to cutting.

A couple of hours later, I had moved Bella from the living room into mine and Carlisle's old bedroom. Edward's room was the first room I thought of, but I'm sure the memories would have overwhelmed her.

It was surprising how Bella was able to withstand the fire. One could tell that she was fighting to not show her pain, but she couldn't help the whimpers and twitchy movements those were inevitable to avoid.

I had also cleaned off as much blood as I could from her body and from the rest of the house realizing that once changed, her bloodlust would be difficult to control. Now I wished that I hadn't destroyed my phone so that I could call for help.

Carlisle and I had dealt with newborns and I remember my first few years into this life, but could I control Bella by myself? That I was not sure of; it was out of my league.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of my head, I decided that I would deal with it when the time came, but right now keeping Bella as comfortable as possible was my top priority.

I had some old clothes that were in the back of my closet which I dressed Bella in. The clothes were big, but they would have to do for the moment. Once changed, Bella whispered a thank you to me. I wasn't sure if it was because of the change of clothes or that I had rescued her from making a terrible mistake, but I kissed her forehead and told her 'your welcome.'

Twelve hours had passed, but Bella continued to fight the pain. What a brave girl she was. But then, the smell came out of no where.

It was a horrible stench that was utterly familiar.

No, I thought, but didn't panic. I didn't want to alarm Bella. Knowing her, she would push back more of her pain to focus on the upcoming danger. Again, she was so brave and selfless.

"What's that?" She managed to choke out. Her voice broke once while trying to hold back the screams.

Her senses were starting to grow above the norm of a human.

"Nothing that you need to worry yourself about, sweetheart." It was true; the wolves were coming for me not her. I had broken the treaty, but a mother would violate any law to protect her child from danger.

Still, Bella was too perceptive and I needed to get her out of here. It wasn't safe anymore.

I didn't say anything as I bundled her up in the comforter, when looking at her face, there was nothing more than trust in her eyes. Even though we abandoned her, she has still retained her trust of me at least. I just pray that she gives Edward and the others the same opportunity.

I had made sure all the evidence was disposed of when I was cleaning earlier. I figured that we would have to leave, but thought that would be after the transformation was complete. This was going to be tricky; like a female fugitive running with her little infant in her arms.

A baby cannot help but cry at times when it is needy just as Bella cannot help but cry out every so often when the painful burning gets to be too much.

"You're safe, honey." I kept reassuring her as we walked into the living room.

My senses were more acute than Bella's meaning that I knew where the wolves were. All were coming from one area, but how many I was not sure of.

Grabbing by bag and slipping it over my body only maneuvering Bella slightly, I said a silent pray for God to send my family to me. Not only would I need help with Bella after her transformation, but also the wolves.

I remember them from the first meeting. Their tall statures, large brown eyes, and teeth that was sharp enough to penetrate through a vampire's hard skin.

Instinctively, I pushed back my own safety and focused on the bundle in my hands.

Bella was still jerking around in my arms like a fish out of water and whimpering, but was also trying to take control. It could not have been easy for the girl. Remembering my change, it takes a strong mind to do that.

Smelling the scents coming closer, I ran out the back door at a blazing speed. My motivation was getting my daughter away from the danger. Within a day or so she will become a vampire, but being not in control of her new instincts, she would be more of a liability instead of an asset.

Focusing on where I needed to go, I thought the mountains would be a good hiding spot. Even if I had to leave Bella alone while the wolves hunted me, it was a chance that I had to take. I could only pray that Alice and the others would know of my decisions and follow me.

**Carlisle's Point of View**

As much as I love healing the sick and injured, I also love teaching my passion to young, inquisitive minds. Still, it does not give me the full satisfaction that I once had.

In fact, looking at my entire family, we have been trying to be normal—well, normal for us. Jasper has been going to the University by himself, but has been slowly losing his confidence of his control.

Alice has taken on the mystery of her origins, but when she shares her discoveries; her heart is not entirely in it.

With Emmett, he continues to make jokes and laugh, but one can look into his eyes and see that there is no life in his eyes when he smiles.

And Rosalie, she may look indifferent on the outside, but inside she is hurting; grieving in her way. To others, she may give off a cruel vibe, but she does mean well. She loves her family and I believed that included Bella Swan.

Alright, love maybe a strong word for Rosalie—the more accurate term would be tolerance on the outside, but inside it would be curiosity. She wonders why everyone was drawn to Bella because she believed that this fragile human is so average. It might be that she compares everyone to her inhuman beauty. She always has.

With Edward, there was no life in his eyes. Esme and I have always said that he was missing the special light and then found it with Bella. Now that he has left her, he has exiled himself into darkness. He is the worst of us all.

Finally there is the love of my existence, Esme. She and I are the leaders of this family and as such we have to put up a good front for the others. She has suffered losing her human son right before her eyes and to lose another by abandoning her is just as devastating. Also there is Edward's abandonment of this family.

He has left us shortly after our latest move to find Victoria, but also to run from his past because he thinks it is the right thing to do for Bella.

It is my wish to keep her from harm too, but—and I have expressed this to him before he left us—Bella is a danger magnet and forever will be. Still, he didn't listen to me then ran off not saying when or if he would be back with us.

Out of all of us, Esme has been taking the brunt of his decision. As hard as I try, I cannot shift her mind to share the blame even though no one is at fault besides Edward's. Not even Jasper's.

"Hello Carlisle." Alice danced into the living room greeting me. "How was your day?"

"I'm just glad Jasper wasn't on campus today; my students sounded very stressed when we were going over the exam for next class period." I chuckled. "How was your day, Alice?"

She went on into exact detail about everything new she dug up recently and how it has changed her theory about her origins. I listened intently, absorbing everything just in case I lose this daughter as well.

"Esme?" Alice stopped abruptly pulling me away from my thoughts.

"What about her?" I was slightly panicking from the way Alice said her name.

"She went to check up on Bella." She gasped.

"But Edward had forbidden us to go near Bella." Jasper exclaimed. He had joined us coming from upstairs no doubt from his study.

"She had no choice." Alice gasped again. She was so dazed out, focused on her vision to answer us.

"Hey peeps, what's for dinner?" Emmett and Rosalie strolled in through the garage door. They must have just gotten back from hunting.

"Any new trends in the stock market, Alice?" Rosalie asked sarcastically.

"She's seen Esme decide to go visit Bella." Jasper answered.

"But Edward said…" Rose didn't get to finish her protest before Alice's face twisted into one of horror.

"She was dying and had no choice, but now I can't see either of them."

"Alice, what do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Esme wasn't going to change her, was she, Ali?" Rosalie asked harshly.

"She had no choice." Alice answered softly, her eyes focusing back to us. "Bella tried to commit suicide and Esme was trying to help, but she had lost so much blood. There was no alternative."

"But then you said that you can't see them, what happened to them?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, Esme's face scrunched up like she smelled something bad then it all went black." She answered.

"Has this ever happened to you before?" I asked.

"No never." She replied.

"I felt some primal fear about protecting someone, could that have been Esme?" Jasper asked his wife.

"Yes, like she was trying to protect Bella as she was changing. I saw her bundle her up, she was preparing to leave then they just disappeared into darkness."

"Did she change Bella already by then?" Jasper asked. When it came to newborn vampires, Jasper always took it seriously. The same was for Emmett.

"Yes, hours before, and she seems to be taking the pain pretty well."

"Regardless, I think we should get back to Forks as soon as possibly if Esme needs our help with whatever she is facing." Jasper commanded, but looked to me as the true commander.

"Agreed, but we need to contact Edward." I confirmed, but earned a low hiss from Rosalie. "Rose, this is Bella and this does affect him as well as us." I told her sternly.

She hissed again, but nodded her head.

"Alice, can you see where he is?"

"He's not really following the signs, but I think he's in Central America. We can try his phone, it should be on, just know he might not answer it on the first ring." She warned.

"There is a plane leaving for Seattle in two hours, I've already booked tickets for all of us." Rosalie walked back into the room.

"Thank you, Rosalie." I smiled at her participation, but she didn't acknowledge it. "We'll take my car where we can discuss Esme's location."

The car ride to the airport was stressful, to say the least. Jasper was trying to send out calming waves, but I could feel them wavering. He was preparing himself for a possible battle. I really hoped it won't come to that.

**Esme's Point of View**

It took me a couple of hours to lose the wolves and find a hiding spot, but I wasn't sure how long it will be before they would pick up on our scent again.

I'm starting to feel like a mother bear whose back is being pressed against the wall with my cub behind me.

Bella's change was progressing and it was remarkable how much control she had. The whimpering and jerking has continued, but more so than before. I believe her tolerance is wearing down.

"It'll be alright now, Bella. I'll keep you safe, dear." I told her.

In truth, I wasn't sure how long I could keep evading the pack.

It was almost a full 24 hours since I had bitten Bella and I continued to pray for our family to come find us, but when that I was I had no idea.

"Esme?" Bella's voice broke into a bit of a shrill that echoed through the cave.

"Shhh, honey; I know it burns, but it will be over soon and then you can run as fast as you want, climb trees with ease, and swim down to the deepest part of the ocean without taking a single breath." I smiled.

"Ed..Ed…" A few tears—possibly her last—started to flow down her cheeks.

"He will come back to you, Bella. He cannot possibly live without you." I wiped away the tears. "I'll see to it that he comes back. He never stopped loving you, Bella. Please believe that."

Her tears started to come down harder than before and this time the screams were escaping.

I cringed from her pain before remembering the wolf pack; they couldn't be too far away to hear Bella's cries.

"Sweetie, I know you are in pain, but the wolves will find us if you don't quiet down." I tried to be firm but she would not be able to control herself. The pain she was going through—not only from the venom, but also from a broken heart—was greater than anyone of my family had ever faced before.

"Bella, honey, I need to go outside and make sure it's safe. We have to keep on the move. I'm so sorry; I will be back." I told her over the cries.

She continued to cry and yowl, but nodded her head in understanding.

I only stepped out of the cave when I caught the scent of the wolves. They were getting closer to our hiding spot.

There are so many caves for us to hide in until Bella can run on her own, but earlier I caught a glimpse of the pack and, impossibly, they've grown in numbers.

The first time I met the pack decades ago, there were only a fair few, but now there are five in total.

If it came down to a fight—and dear God I hope not—I don't know if I could take on them all and continue to guard Bella.

Deciding to head due South, since the concentration of their smells is not as heavy in that direction, I went back to Bella and gathered her up. By now she had calmed down a bit more, but she was still quite noisy.

Cradling Bella against my chest like an infant, I ran into the night. One day down, two more to go.

**Carlisle's Point of View**

How did Alice not see this? Our flight is delayed and has been all day.

On a good note, I was able to get a hold of Edward on his cell phone. It saddened me when he picked up. His voice, once full of life, sounded dead and defeated.

I started the conversation out slowly asking him how and where he was. The only reply he gave was 'fine' meaning that he was barely hanging on by a thread making me wonder if Bella wasn't any better.

I struggled to tell him what had happened, but Rosalie apparently didn't. She grew tired of my stalling and grabbed the phone from my hand to tell him baring no details.

The line was silent when I got Rosalie to give back the phone.

"Edward, are you still there?" I asked.

Silence.

"Edward!" I said a little louder causing some of the other airport patrons to look my way.

"Why, why would she do this?" I didn't know if he was taking about Bella's attempted suicide attempt or Esme's decision.

"Son, listen to me. We are on our way to Forks now. Bella and Esme are in trouble and need us. All of us." I told him sternly.

"I'll meet you all at the house, we need a plan."

"I agree, our flight is delayed at the moment though and we don't know when we will get into the air. I suggest you do not fly."

"I'll keep running until I get to Forks." He hung up before I could reply.

"Alice…" I started to ask in a low voice so that humans could not overhear our conversation, but she cut me off.

"Sorry Carlisle, but the pilots can't make a decision to leave since they think the weather is too unpredictable." She started to seethed. I couldn't blame her.

"Jasper." I turned to him.

"From Alice's visions we know that Bella's transformation has begun and within 48 hours it will be completed. I suggest we get to them before then not only will Bella be easier to control with the rest of us there, but also it would be easier for Esme to have some backup with whatever they are facing."

"Agreed."

"Flight 297, sorry for the delay, but we are ready to start boarding first class." The flight attendant announced.

"FINALLY!" Alice and Emmett nearly shouted together.

It did earn a chuckled from Jasper and I while Rosalie thwacked Emmett's head.

Once we were in our seats and ready to go up into the air, the tortuous waiting hit us yet again.

The airport's runway was backed up causing us to be delayed for another hour. Alice was about ready to take over the pilot's job if it had not been for Jasper calming her down.

Then once we were in the air, it was easy to tell—at least for a vampire—that the pilots weren't going in the right direction which resulted in us being delayed further by two hours. Making our five hour flight into nearly eight.

By the time we landed in Seattle, it was becoming difficult to maintain our human façade.

We were anxious and restless to get to Forks as quickly as possible.

Opting against renting a car—and for the fact that the sky was darkening—we decided to cut through the parking lot and make a run for it into the trees nearby.

"Alice, have you seen anything?" I asked.

"Only a few glimmers, I suppose Esme and Bella are hiding and sometimes lose whatever is chasing after them." She answered. "From what I can tell, they are in the mountains just outside of the town."

"If whatever is still following her, she will most likely keep on the move from cave to cave." Jasper added.

"They can't hide forever." Rosalie spoke up.

"Alice, where is Edward?" I asked.

"A few hours behind us, he's made some good time all things considering." She answered after a few seconds.

"We keep to the plan, meet up at the house and discuss our next move." I ordered.

No one answered, but the fierceness in their eyes told me that they understood.

**Esme's Point of View**

I can't keep doing this.

This has been the 25th cave that we've had to evacuate to, and yet, the wolves continue to find us.

I'm starting to run out of ideas of how to elude them while Bella continues to fight against the pain to which she is losing.

This time yesterday, she was only whimpering in pain, now she is full out screaming. Even shouting words and names of members of our family for help; Edward's being the most, but also the saddest like it is breaking her heart every time she thinks about him.

As much as I try to comfort her, I cannot fathom what she has gone through these past few months—living in hell and keeping her charade to hide away her real feelings from those who are closest to her.

She has at least another 24 hours left to go, but I can only pray that it will end sooner. Please God, she has already suffered enough for one lifetime, I chant in my head.

"I'm here, Bella, I'm here for you." Is all I can say, but I know it brings her little comfort.

I know because I can remember Carlisle holding my hand during my transformation and telling me everything was going to be fine; it wasn't much, but at least I knew I wasn't alone.

Not again, we just got here. Apparently, the wolves are getting better at tracking for they are gaining ground on us.

Bundling up Bella once more, I head out of the cave before the scent becomes too much knowing that they wouldn't be too far along.

Hoping to confuse them, I left the comforter in one of the caves and doubled back to the house reusing my trail from earlier.

As I am running, I hear frightful screams coming from a nearby meadow and the smell of the wolves.

"Bella, I need to hide you in here so that I can see what is going on. I promise that I will be right back." I told her quietly yet soothingly.

She clings more to my shirt, I can feel the fabric starting to stretch to its limits.

"Sweetie, I will never abandon you and I'm sorry that we did, but please trust me now." I laid her down and allow her to roll into a ball.

She does trust me for now; I can see it in her eyes.

Following the screams and growls into a small clearing I see the wolves charging after Laurent. Where did he come from? I wondered.

I've seen what those wolves can do and knew that Laurent didn't stand a chance. Still, I did not want to leave Bella alone for much longer. Before I turned around, one of the wolves looks back in my direction. He growled at me before him and one other charge after me.

The rustic red and grey wolves chased after me as I ran back to Bella. She was still rolled up in a ball, but reached for me like a small child. I picked her up without breaking my stride clinging to her as she was doing to me.

I could hear the wolves snarling behind me and I pushed myself to run faster. They seemed to be matching my speed.

Gripping onto a withering Bella was becoming difficult, but she was trying to hold it in for my sake.

"I have you, Bella." I reassured her. "I'll keep you safe." Or die trying, I added in my head.

The house came into view and with it six familiar shapes. My family had come back including Edward.

I took a chance to turn my head towards the wolves and saw that they were starting to fall back. I pushed myself more as my family ran out towards me.

Carlisle grabbed both me and Bella while the others crouch down encircling us.

"Fall back to the house." Carlisle ordered.

The others stayed in their positions as we walked back into the house.

I didn't how it was possible, but I was exhausted after I had been through.

Once within the house, I allowed Carlisle to take Bella to the couch. Edward was not far behind him.

Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie were keeping watch, apparently; the wolves were not going anywhere…probably trying to figure out what to do now.

"Esme, are you alright?" Carlisle's arms wrapped around me.

"We are now." I sighed happily.

"Edward, what are the wolves thinking now?" He asked.

Edward was watching over Bella as she squirmed and trembled also watching him probably trying to figure out if this were really a dream.

"I'm so sorry." He kept repeating to her sounding like he was crying.

"Jasper, what are they doing?" Carlisle asked moving onto him.

"The two that were chasing Esme and Bella ran back possibly to the reservation to regroup with the pack." He replied still looking out the back windows.

"They were what I couldn't see." Alice mumbled angrily.

"I'm so glad you both are safe." Carlisle pulled me tighter into his body.

"You have no idea how happy I am to have you all here." I said back.

"Why did you come back, Esme?" Edward asked, his voice still broken.

"A mother makes a promise to each of her children that she will be there for them no matter what." I answered firmly.

"But she…"

"She was hurting, son, would you allow her to die of a broken heart?" I asked walking up to him.

"I didn't want her to suffer like this."

"Would have rather she had died from her own hand?"

"I would not have wanted her to die."

"To live or to die; what would your choice have been, Edward?"

He didn't answer me, but I knew what he's choice would have been had he found Bella in the state that I did.

"Please, Esme, I don't want to think about that. It hurts too much." He begged.

I hugged his shoulders and gazed into his heartbroken face.

"Son, I needed to protect her like I need to protect you that is why I came back. A mother doesn't abandon her child." I mentally told him.

He turned to face me. "I just wanted her to be safe and normal."

"She was never normal, Edward. Even before she met you."

"I don't sense the wolves anymore." Jasper announced turning towards Edward.

Edward was silent for a second or two. "I can't hear them, they are out of range." He finally said.

"What are we going to do now?" Rosalie asked. "We broke the treaty, and I'm sure it doesn't help that Bella's family is friends with the tribe."

She was right about that.

"We'll figure that out when the time comes, but for now, I believe we should wait out Bella's transformation and leave as soon as possible." Carlisle decided.

"Where would we go?" I asked.

"Alaska is the only place I can think of. It would be better for Bella."

"We'll have to stay on our land as we run, but I don't know if the wolves would honor the treaty now that we've broken it." Jasper added.

"How bad will she be, Alice?" Edward asked.

Alice looked uncertain as if she was keeping something hidden.

"Alice?" He picked up on her hesitation. "Please don't keep me out."

"I'm sorry; Edward, but I saw this earlier. She's going to be a bit more volatile and unpredictable from what I've seen in the past." She admitted.

"After all that she has been through these last few months, it wouldn't surprise me." Edward mumbled quietly.

"I don't know if she will be able to withhold from hunting until we get to Alaska. We have to get her something; it will help to ease her instincts." Jasper said.

Looking down at Bella, she was still withering on the couch, but her focus was solely on Edward not on the venom. She was still whimpering though and her breathing was coming in as ragged breathes; fighting and enduring the pain.

"Let it out, Bella, you shouldn't hold it in, sweetheart." Edward must have been reading my mind, and I'm sure everyone else has been thinking the same thing.

Bella shook her head from side to side slowly as if trying to keep everything locked inside; the smallest, uncalculated movement unraveling her self control.

Edward actually gave a small chuckle, but there was no humor in it. "Still just as stubborn." He muttered.

**Carlisle's Point of View**

It felt amazing to have the family back together, even though there is no room to celebrate at the moment.

With Bella's change almost complete and the threat of the wolves, we have been on high alert.

Edward and Jasper are our only advantages—usually Alice would be our first, but the wolves seem to block out her abilities.

Luckily, she has already determined the time when Bella will be fully changed, but after that it is anyone's guess.

The hours have been flying by and still there is nothing; the wolves have yet to make an appearance.

"Anything?" I asked Edward mentally.

He shook his head ever so slightly answering my question.

Edward has continued to sit by Bella who has been fighting the pain for a while now. I'm not sure how she has been able to stand it. She had always been a strong young woman, and with Edward there I'm sure her concentration has been easier.

"It's almost over, love, almost." Edward kept chanting.

It was true, according to Alice, Bella had about a few hours left. This has been one of the quickest transformations I have ever witnessed.

"Edward?" Jasper announced looking out the window suddenly.

Edward's head shot up from Bella's face.

"The wolves are coming and preparing for a battle." Edward informed us.

"All of them?" I asked.

"Yes, they are grouped together now, but in a minute or so…no now, a few are spreading out to surround the house."

"Oh God." Esme exclaimed.

To comfort my wife, I wrapped my arms around her while looking out one of the windows in the front. Sure enough, I can see the glowing eyes of one wolf.

"What's the plan now, Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

Everyone was at attention now. Esme had walked out of my arms to take a stance next to Edward in front of Bella who was still whimpering and groaning in pain. The sudden change must have broken her concentration. Edward, however, held one of her hands tightly behind his body.

"Are they in the mood to talk?" I asked still following the wolves.

"Not particularly," He answered, "Their leader is trying to decide if we should talk, but a few of the others are just looking for a fight."

"They must be too wild up from their last fight." Esme spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I saw them killing Laurent when we were on the run. It looked all too easy." She replied.

"He was practice." Emmett commented as a dry joke.

"They are holding their positions, but they are in hearing range of us." Edward reported.

"Are they willing to talk with us now?" I asked.

"Their leader, Sam, is. He is out facing the front of the house flanked by another while the rest are watching over the corners of the house." Edward continued.

"Edward, Esme, stay with Bella. Jasper, you are with me. Everyone else, keep watching." I ordered.

Jasper followed me as we moved cautiously towards the front door.

"Any surprise attacks?" I mentally asked Edward.

He gave me a firm head shake.

I opened the door and walked out slowly before Jasper showing the wolves that I mean no harm. They were all still in their wolf forms which would make talking difficult. I knew Edward wouldn't want to leave Bella's side in her condition, but having him close enough to hear their minds comforted me greatly.

"We just came to help." I simply said.

The wolf that was next to the leader, growled at me while looking towards the house windows repeatedly.

"She was in pain and dying."

"They want to know what we are doing to her." Edward said for them.

"We had to bit her in order to save her life; she was dying already…nothing more could have been done to save her at the time." I replied calmly.

"We had a treaty." Edward answered.

"Yes, but we would rather break the treaty then allow a loved one to die. Would you not do the same to your kind?"

"Any one of us would rather die than become one of your kind."

The wolves growled in unison, they did not want to listen to reason.

Before I had time to start again, Jasper pulled me into the house. Alice ran to the switchboard to lower the metal plating around the windows.

"Sorry, Carlisle, but they were waiting for the others to ambush us from the sides." Jasper explained.

"Thank you." I told him. We had to come up with a new plan.

The metal plating would not keep the wolves from smashing their way in entirely…it would only delay them. This could give us the extra time we need.

Without saying a word, I nodded my head over to the closet under the stairs knowing that the wolves could hear us.

Everyone understood and began to assemble, and not too soon for the wolves were ramming into the metal.

Alice opened the door first then swiftly removed the carpet that covered the trap door. Emmett pulled it open then went down first; Rosalie was next followed by Alice then Edward, Esme, myself, and Jasper who shut the door of the closet behind him.

Moving quickly through the tunnel, we could still hear the wolves overhead. They had just broken through the strong metal.

"Have they discovered us yet?" I asked Edward mentally.

He didn't turn his body as he kept moving, but shook his head.

The wolves would do a thorough sweep of the house, and by then, we might have escaped.

"Any on the outside?" I asked him in the same fashion.

Again, he shook his head.

I didn't have to give anymore orders, they knew what to do.

We had no choice but to leave Emmett's massive Jeep in our garage, but also Edward decided to leave his beloved Volvo behind as well. My guess had been that it held too many memories of Bella for him to stand.

When we finally made it to the end of the tunnel, Emmett pushed open the trap door and everyone quickly scattered into the vehicles.

Edward, reluctant to release Bella, gave his keys to Alice while he jumped into the backseat.

I followed Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett into the Jeep with Emmett getting behind the wheel. We didn't wait, once everyone had sat down, the engines were started and we fled into the night.

We followed behind the Volvo, keeping a look out for the wolves. Sure enough, they came running when they heard us trying to escape. They got a late start as they were inside the house which gave us enough leverage to reach the main highway before they could catch up to us. We knew that they wouldn't risk being seen by humans, and we were right. Although, they did follow us along the road just hidden by the trees. Only we could see them with our superior eyesight.

It wasn't long before we past the city limit signs out of Forks, but even then we didn't relax. We maintained our speed while keeping a watchful eye out for anything that would slow us down.

**Esme's Point of View**

I can't regret the decisions I have made.

Although, I have made my family fugitives and torn another which will never become whole again, I cannot be angry with my selfishness.

I had made the right choice for my family, and so has Bella. I do not blame this mess on her, but she had taken fate into her own hands. In doing so, she reached out for me…her mother, to help her get back on her feet.

That is what a family does; we help one another because we all made a vow to do it.

I made that promise long ago, and I'll be damned if I don't keep it.


End file.
